plushtubefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovell Stanton
Ulysses Lovell Stanton, Jr., known by his middle name, Lovell, his artist name, KingShredda,' '''or his Instagram username '''LordShredda', is an American actor, comedian, and voice actor, doing these roles in SuperMarioLogan's plush videos. In his Draw My Life, Logan says he met Lovell in his reading class of his sophomore year of high school. Logan liked Lovell's humor, and they became friends. Logan thought Lovell would be a great addition to the cast, and so he hired him. Since then, Lovell has helped Logan with his videos, and voiced several characters. Lovell is also a rapper, and makes rap songs on his YouTube channel, KINGShreddaTV. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Logan and his crew (except for Anthony & Elaina) * Anime * Video Games * Workout * Instagram Live * Smoking * Rap * Hip Hop * bullying kids * YouTube * Xbox * Being called "Lovell" Dislikes * Anthony Miller * Elaina Keyes * GameCubeDude * Being arrested * Being an inmate * Stay in jail * Being called "Ulysses" * Roy Gebhard Character Roles *Chef Pee Pee (Main Role) *Charleyyy (in Charleyyy and Friends, Supporting Role) *Joseph (Main Role) *Bowser (Main Role) *Toad (Main Role) *Barack Obama (Minor Role) *Angry Birds (Except for Poof) *Chef Pee Pee's Father (Minor Role) *Tito (one-time role) *Chef Poo Poo (Minor Role) *Chris the Cucumber (Minor Role) *Kidnapper (One-Time Role) *D-money (Minor Role) *Diddy Kong (Minor Role) *Robot Chef Pee Pee (Minor Role) *Donkey Kong (Minor Role) *Bernard (One-Time Role) *Koopa (in The Perfect Plan!) *Lemmy (Minor Role) *Freddy Fazbear (Minor Role) *Luigi (in The Perfect Plan!) *Mama Luigi (current episodes) *Morton (Minor Role) *One of the Three Military School Students (Minor Role) *King Pig (Minor Role) *Helmet Pig (Minor Role) *Ray the Pig (Minor Role) *Principal Steinbeck (Minor Role) *Ray Cheesy (Minor Role) *Evil Chef Pee Pee (Minor Role) *Ringo (Minor Role) *Rocky (Minor Role) *Bubbles (Minor Role) *The Nerd (One-Time Role) *Thomas (Recurring Role) *Tyrone (Recurring Role) *Wario (current episodes) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Minor Role) *Foreman Pig (Minor Role) *Fake Santa (first role) YouTube Channels *'KINGShreddaTV' (or LilShreddaTV): Unlike the other YouTube Channels connected to SuperMarioLogan, this one has almost nothing to do with it. The closest it is to SML is when Logan assisted Lovell in the cinnamon challenge. Lovell uses this channel to mainly upload his music videos or video random things he does in his day. Confirmed by Lovell to no longer be used on SMLLovellTV ("nahhhh on this account, the last one was KING Shredda - Under Contract....its on this account﻿" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJIkiVUzOv8) *'Lovell': Lovell used this channel to react to and give behind the scenes commentary on SML videos. It was terminated on December 7, 2018, due to multiple third party claims of copyright infringement. Songs As King Shredda: *2 Dayz *All Me *Black Coffee *Chemistry (Remix) *Dead Presidents *Dear Suzie *Do a Trick *Exposed *Extra, Extra *Fair Warning *Fire the Bud up *For The Glory *Get Nasty! *Get Wild *House Party *I'm All In *Ima Boss *Ima Pro *In My Zone *I Want It All *MOE *Money, Hoes, Cars, Clothes *Monster *Overdose *Potential *Rollin' Heavy *Searching *Summer *Swagga On Point *Talk To Me *The Storm *Til Infinity *Say Yeah As Toad, Ray Cheesy and Bubbles *Bed Bugs *Bed Squeak *Brush Your Teeth *Freeze Tag *Hyped Up On Sugar *I Gotta Pee *I'm A Star *Milk and Cookies *Party in The Tub *Patty Cake *Pepperoni Pizza *Pink Escalade *Playground *Toad is Cool *Vroom Vroom Controversy Lovell's image has been a mixed reception by all fans alike, mainly due to his actions he has done outside of the camera. Lovell has a known criminal history. On January 17, 2017, Lovell was arrested for possession of drugs (marijuana) in his vehicle. On December 10, Lovell was arrested for DUI (driving under the influence; while drunk) and was charged with driving while intoxicated. Other things Lovell has done in the past, like had previously bullied and harassed kids on Instagram (some of the victims were actually fans), rear-ended Chilly's car, and more recent, has pulled out a suicide stunt just for the sake of promoting his new music video, have all had an effect on Lovell's portrayal. On July 2017, Chilly uploaded a video onto her channel with Logan explaining what has been going on with Lovell. He explained that Lovell had been dealing with serious issues and needed to get help; which heavily implied that Lovell went to rehab, most likely for his drug addiction. This was not long after the recent drama with GameCubeDude300, which resulted in controversy and hatred towards Lovell. This video was deleted for unknown reasons. Lovell did not appear in any SML videos until mid-August 2017. On December 31, 2017, Lovell stated on Instagram that he was going to leave SuperMarioLogan because Logan would not answer his calls that day, causing him to think he was fired. Logan readdressed this issue later that day on his Instagram page, saying that he doesn't know what Lovell is thinking and he needs to cut the drama. The drama ended the next day with Logan and Lovell meeting up again. On a dabhdude livestream, Zeke, a former member of the cast, said that Lovell's arrogant behavior between members of the cast caused Anthony and Elaina to disclose information about his possession of marijuana to authorities. This caused Lovell to be taken into custody. Trivia * Lovell had stated in a reaction video of his channel that Bowser reminds him of his own father. * In Logan and Lovell try Macaroni Milkshake, Lovell has stated he does not like Macaroni and Cheese. * Lovell has done the most SLL Taste Tests out of any cast member. * Lovell's favorite basketball teams are the Miami Heat, Chicago Bulls, Washington Wizards and the Cleveland Cavaliers. * He is left-handed. * Lovell's favorite NFL football team is the Indianapolis Colts. *According to Logan's Draw My Life video, Logan was looking for a new voice actor after Luke and Zeke moved to Colorado. So when Lovell first appeared in late 2010, he was hired as the replacement for Zeke. Same goes with Chris when he joined in mid-2014. *On an SML Archive video, it is known that Lovell isn't a fan of Anthony Miller or Elaina Keyes. *On a Chilly vlog, Logan said that Lovell won't do his characters for about a month until the end of August 2017 the reason has been unknown at this time. This delayed The SuperMarioLogan Movie! Lovell has since returned to the cast. *In Bowser Goes To The Movies!, after Charleyyy and Friends: The Movie is over, Lovell's name is put in the credits for literally everything. *He usually likes gardening on his spare time and mostly gardens peaches. *His Favorite food is chicken and dumplings, and his favorite fruit is strawberries. *He is pretty talented when playing the piano. *He plays the most amount of real life human characters in the show. *He mostly plays the African-American characters. *Lovell suffered acute kidney failure on November 1, 2018, and has been in the hospital since but was eventually released two weeks later. *Lovell had made a suicide stunt in order to promote a song. Controversy Lovell's image has been a mixed reception by all fans alike, mainly due to his actions he has done outside of the camera. Lovell has a known criminal history. On January 17, 2017, Lovell was arrested for possession of drugs (marijuana) in his vehicle. On December 10, 2017, Lovell was arrested for DUI (driving under the influence; while drunk) and was charged with driving while intoxicated. Other things Lovell has done in the past, like had previously bullied and harassed kids on Instagram (some of the victims were actually fans), rear-ended Chilly's car, and more recent, has pulled out a suicide stunt just for the sake of promoting his new music video, have all had an effect on Lovell's portrayal. On July 2017, Chilly uploaded a video onto her channel with Logan explaining what has been going on with Lovell. He explained that Lovell had been dealing with serious issues and needed to get help; which heavily implied that Lovell went to rehab, most likely for his drug addiction. This was not long after the recent drama with GameCubeDude300, which resulted in controversy and hatred towards Lovell. This video was deleted for unknown reasons. Lovell did not appear in any SML videos until mid-August 2017. On December 31, 2017, Lovell stated on Instagram that he was going to leave SuperMarioLogan because Logan would not answer his calls that day, causing him to think he was fired. Logan readdressed this issue later that day on his Instagram page, saying that he doesn't know what Lovell is thinking and he needs to cut the drama. The drama ended the next day with Logan and Lovell meeting up again. On a dabhdude livestream, Zeke, former member of the cast, said that Lovell's arrogant behavior between members of the cast caused Anthony and Elaina to disclose information about his possession of marijuana to authorities. This caused Lovell to be taken into custody. Criminal Record *On January 17, 2017, Lovell was arrested for possession of marijuana (which is illegal in Florida), but was bailed out the next day. **Reportedly, Elaina Keyes and Anthony Miller ratted him out, which is why Lovell despises them. *On December 10th, 2017, Lovell was arrested for driving under the influence (meaning while drunk) at approximately 5:41 PM. **It is unknown what time he was bailed out. External links * KingShreddaTV on YouTube. * SML LovellTV on YouTube. * https://floridaresidentdb.com/person/104012618/ulysses_lovell_stanton_jr Songs As King Shredda: *2 Dayz *All Me *Black Coffee *Chemistry (Remix) *Dead Presidents *Dear Suzie *Do a Trick *Exposed *Extra, Extra *Fair Warning *Fire the Bud up *For The Glory *Get Nasty! *Get Wild *House Party *I'm All In *Ima Boss *Ima Pro *In My Zone *I Want It All *MOE *Money, Hoes, Cars, Clothes *Monster *Overdose *Potential *Rollin' Heavy *Searching *Summer *Swagga On Point *Talk To Me *The Storm *Til Infinity *Say Yeah As Toad, Ray Cheesy and Bubbles *Bed Bugs *Bed Squeak *Brush Your Teeth *Freeze Tag *Hyped Up On Sugar *I Gotta Pee *I'm A Star *Milk and Cookies *Party in The Tub *Patty Cake *Pepperoni Pizza *Pink Escalade *Playground *Toad is Cool *Vroom Vroom Trivia * Lovell had stated in a reaction video of his channel that Bowser reminds him of his own father. * In Logan and Lovell try Macaroni Milkshake, Lovell has stated he does not like Macaroni and Cheese. * Lovell has done the most SLL Taste Tests out of any cast member. * Lovell's favorite basketball teams are the Miami Heat, Chicago Bulls, Washington Wizards and the Cleveland Cavaliers. * He is left-handed. * Lovell's favorite NFL football team is the Indianapolis Colts. *According to Logan's Draw My Life video, Logan was looking for a new voice actor after Luke and Zeke moved to Colorado. So when Lovell first appeared in late 2010, he was hired as the replacement for Zeke. Same goes with Chris when he joined in mid-2014. *On an SML Archive video, it is known that Lovell isn't a fan of Anthony Miller or Elaina Keyes. *On a Chilly vlog, Logan said that Lovell won't do his characters for about a month until the end of August 2017 the reason has been unknown at this time. This delayed The SuperMarioLogan Movie! Lovell has since returned to the cast. *In Bowser Goes To The Movies!, after Charleyyy and Friends: The Movie is over, Lovell's name is put in the credits for literally everything. *He usually likes gardening on his spare time and mostly gardens peaches. *His Favorite food is chicken and dumplings, and his favorite fruit is strawberries. *He is pretty talented when playing the piano. *He plays the most amount of real life human characters in the show. *He mostly plays the African-American characters. *Lovell suffered acute kidney failure on November 1, 2018, and has been in the hospital since but was eventually released two weeks later. *Lovell had made a suicide stunt in order to promote a song. Criminal Record *On January 17, 2017, Lovell was arrested for possession of marijuana (which is illegal in Florida), but was bailed out the next day. **Reportedly, Elaina Keyes and Anthony Miller ratted him out, which is why Lovell despises them. *On December 10th, 2017, Lovell was arrested for driving under the influence (meaning while drunk) at approximately 5:41 PM. **It is unknown what time he was bailed out. External links * KingShreddaTV on YouTube. * SML LovellTV on YouTube. * https://floridaresidentdb.com/person/104012618/ulysses_lovell_stanton_jr